


獨佔慾(Brett x Eddy)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO world, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: 沒有啦2333333333毫無警覺的單純男Eddy最最可口啦（欸





	獨佔慾(Brett x Eddy)

Brett ( Alpha ) x Eddy ( Beta )

_______________________

「Hey!Brett！你不會知道我剛剛遇到了什麼！」隨著電子鎖解開的喀嚓聲，那個從降落就嚷嚷著要吃串燒的傢伙，終於提著一大袋烤肉和一繩啤酒，回到他們位於東京的日租公寓裡。

和式客廳內，Brett依舊維持著和Eddy出門前一樣的姿勢，抱著枕頭，手上捧著機場買的咖啡，盤腿坐在電腦前刷著各個Blog推薦的旅遊景點。

「嗯？」一罐印著東京限定的啤酒被推到手邊，Brett抬眼望向臉上寫滿‘’快問我快問我‘’的Eddy，象徵性的應了一個尾音上揚的’嗯‘，拿起桌上的啤酒，拉開拉環等著對方說下去。

「我剛剛遇見我們的粉絲了！是一群女！高中！生！哦哦哦哦！她們還找我拍合照！とてもかわいですね～～～」Eddy在Brett身旁坐下來，開始興奮的用手比劃不久前在新宿車站的經歷，他也從Brett身側拿了一個枕頭抱在懷裡。

「哦？所以，你們還擁抱了？」Brett將黑框眼鏡摘下，揉了揉鼻梁和酸澀的眼睛，又啜了一口啤酒。

「當然！她們每個人都抱了我一下！沒想到日本的粉絲也這麼熱情欸！你真該跟我一塊兒去的哈哈哈哈～～」

「欸Brett 別鬧！我要拿烤串！」Brett放下啤酒瓶，拿走Eddy手上的啤酒擱在桌上，把人按著肩膀往榻榻米上推，自己騎上Eddy的後腰，對方挺翹的屁股不時因為亂動而與自己接觸。

「Brett～讓我先吃完烤串啦！起來！」做了二十幾年的Beta，Eddy並不像Omega那樣對於後頸被碰觸有極高的警覺性，當Brett伸手來回撫摸他微微曬黑的後頸時，他只覺得有點癢。對方突然來這麼一回，他想著Brett是想要像小時候那樣，學著電視節目和自己來場摔角遊戲。

「Eddy。」Brett彎下腰來，他的唇隔空描繪著對方頸脖的弧度，鼻尖幾乎要碰到Eddy的皮膚，他看著對方的脖子因為自己呼出的氣流而悄悄瑟縮了一下。

「你知不知道，其實Beta也可以被標記？」只要資訊素被灌得夠多的話。

「哎？」Brett ？

\----

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有啦2333333333
> 
> 毫無警覺的單純男Eddy最最可口啦（欸


End file.
